P I E C E S Pinceladas de un recuerdo
by Kurai neko
Summary: Ikki x Hyoga - Shônen ai - Después de una pelea con Ikki, Hyoga se parte en mil pedazos y tendrá que ir recuperando los pedazos de su mente y su corazón.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni siquiera la idea del fic xD Es de Airienn, que me obnliga a escribirla, pero lo hago con gusto :3

**Advertencias:** Angst, al menos al principio. Como la idea no es mía no sé que pasará, pero iré avisando en cada capítulo si hay algo de lo que advertir n.n ¡Ah! En este capítulo hay pelea con sangre XD

**N/A:** Cuando mi amiga y beta me propuso empezar esta historia me pareció interesante, pero la he ido retrasando poco a poco. Pero no me había olvidado xD Así que, dos años después de que me la propusieran, por fin he terminado el primer capítulo nonUu Esto es un Ikki x Hyoga :3! Disfruten!

**P I E C E S**  
Pinceladas de un recuerdo

_Recuerdo 1_. Cover up my tear

El asfalto brillaba bajo la luz de las farolas, aún húmedo gracias a la ligera lluvia que casi una hora atrás lo había cubierto de agua.  
Algún que otro charco se había formado en las irregularidades de la callejuela por la que Ikki andaba deprisa, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y el ceño fruncido.  
Tenía prisa.

Se alejaba con pasos largos del bullicio y las luces de neón de la discoteca cercana que acababa de abandonar.  
Refunfuñó cuando una figura proyectó sombras detrás de él.  
Los ecos de las pisadas del otro viandante resonaron por las paredes y se amplificaron, igual que el enfado del moreno.

–¡Ikki! –llamó su perseguidor– ¡Espera!

Ikki incrementó la velocidad con la que andaba, pero el otro le dio alcance. Una mano apresó su brazo, obligándolo a parar su marcha y moverse un poco hacia atrás, pero el japonés no volvió la cabeza.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó– ¿Qué… qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Ikki se desprendió con una única sacudida y trató de continuar su camino.

–¡Contéstame, imbécil! –demandó.

Esta vez el moreno giró para encararlo. Barrió cualquier protesta nueva con tan solo una mirada, causándole un escalofrío a su interlocutor.

–No me calientes más, Hyoga.

El ruso apretó sus dedos contra la palma de sus manos, formando sendos puños. Lo mismo ocurrió con su mandíbula.  
Ikki enseñó sus dientes, con un gesto que se podía considerar tanto amenazador como de repugnancia.  
Hyoga subió la barbilla rápidamente, irguiéndose en toda su longitud. Entrecerró los ojos antes de contestar:

–No pensabas lo mismo ahí dentro.

Ikki subió sus manos hasta su cadera y escupió hacia un lado de la calle, acertando de lleno en uno de los charcos.

–Hyoga, vete.  
–No me da la gana –espetó el joven–. No hasta que me expliques por qué te has marchado tan deprisa.

Ikki movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, empezando a inspirar fuerte y rápidamente.  
El rubio se movió hacia él, viendo que tenía toda su atención.

–No hasta que me cuentes por qué has salido huyendo cuando has sido tú quien ha empezado.

Ikki lo observó atentamente.  
El efecto del alcohol consumido por los dos se había disipado en su mayoría, pero Hyoga aún conservaba cierto color en la cara. Además, el japonés estaba seguro de que sin esa influencia, por pequeña que fuera, el ruso no estaría haciéndole todas esas preguntas.

Sentía demasiada rabia dentro de sí mismo como para centrarse en Hyoga.  
Demasiada como para aguantar aquel interrogatorio que sólo conseguía confundirlo un poco más, si cabía.

Un dedo topó varias veces con el pecho del moreno, devolviéndolo a la callejuela de la que se quería escapar, poniéndole en frente a esa persona, que era la última a la que quería encarar en esos momentos.

Los labios de Hyoga se movieron, el aire paso a través de su garganta, produciendo sonidos y con los sonidos llegó la frase.  
Tan solo dos palabras.

–¿Por qué?

Hyoga lo miraba fijamente, escudriñando sus ojos.

La tensión dentro del moreno iba en aumento.  
No tenía que haber un 'porqué'. No había necesidad de eso. Simplemente era algo que había ocurrido.

El ruso se incorporó de nuevo, apartando la mirada por un momento.

–Sólo quiero saber por qué…

Y toda la rabia explotó.

Ikki no se lo pensó dos veces antes de levantar la mano contra su compañero. No llegó tan siquiera a vislumbrar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
Tan rápida fue su reacción que ni Hyoga ni él pudieron evitarla.

El puño del Fénix se estrelló contra la cara del mestizo, dando de lleno en los labios del otro.  
Hyoga reculó dos pasos y sus ojos vieron el suelo de cerca, pero no llegó a caer. Se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha y algo rojo goteó encima de uno de los charcos, que reflejaba su expresión de asombro.

El moreno respiraba agitadamente y no había cambiado aún su posición. Oyó el goteo y algo saltó dentro de él con el sonido.  
Se incorporó y miró su puño aún cerrado. Sus nudillos estaban manchados de color escarlata.

Los párpados se retiraron lo más atrás posible y boqueó por unos momentos, sin saber que decir.  
El alcohol en su sangre había desaparecido con el estallido de furia. La sangre ajena en su piel había congelado todo a su alrededor.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no notaba esa sensación pero, en vez de traerle satisfacción y sentirse victorioso sobre Hyoga, algo se removía inquieto en sus entrañas. Aquello estaba mal.  
Cuando pretendió encarar al mestizo, lo que vio frente a él fue el puño del rubio dirigirse hacia su rostro.

Ikki no lo esquivó.

Su cuerpo se tambaleó por la fuerza que Hyoga había usado y terminó cayendo, empapando sus pantalones negros con los charcos grises del callejón.

El moreno se sobó la mandíbula y dejó escapar un gemido bajo de dolor.

–Imbécil… –susurró Hyoga, con la voz temblorosa– ¡Imbécil!

El grito llegó desgarrado a los oídos de Ikki, que levantó la cabeza para ver los hombros del rubio agitarse, los dientes apretados y las lágrimas que empapaban su cara junto con la sangre del labio roto.

–Hyo…

No terminó de pronunciar su nombre. El rubio había dado la vuelta y empezaba a correr, alejándose de él a toda prisa.

–¡Hyoga!

El tiempo que tardó en levantarse fue crucial. Para cuando llegó a la esquina de la callejuela, Hyoga no aparecía por ninguna parte.  
Anduvo un par de pasos hacia su izquierda y luego volvió atrás, mirando a lo lejos.  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y frotó su cuero cabelludo con vigor. Dejó escapar un grito de frustración.  
Dio la vuelta sobre si mismo e intentó tranquilizarse.

Tal vez era mejor dejarlo sólo en aquel momento.  
Aunque lo encontrara estaba demasiado alterado emocionalmente como para saber qué hacer.

Inspiró y expiró suavemente. Apretó los brazos a sus costados, subiendo los hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Decidió que andaría hasta la mansión, así tendría tiempo de pensar antes de que volviera a ver a Hyoga.

«_Cuando se le pase hablaré con él._» pensó.

Le gustaba dejar las cosas claras, pero antes tenía que saber qué pensaba sobre el motivo de aquella discusión.  
Después se disculparía por el golpe.

--

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero las calles desiertas y mojadas le hacían ir más rápido de lo que pensaba.  
Sólo oía el latido de su corazón desbocado y la respiración descontrolada.

Resbaló un par de veces, sin llegar a caer.  
Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin terminar de saber por qué.

Lo único que quería era escapar.

Escapar y seguir escapando de todo aquello.  
De la mansión, de la discoteca, del alcohol, de sus consecuencias, del puñetazo y sobre todo de él.  
De Ikki.

Dobló la siguiente esquina demasiado tarde, cuando ya estaba en la calzada. La luz de los faros lo iluminó completamente y abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de ver el capó del coche que lo arrolló.

Segundos después sólo se oía en la calle el chirriar de unas ruedas en la carretera y un perro que aullaba en una terraza cercana.


End file.
